Lust For Evil
by kmleesonxoxo
Summary: Ever since the day Loki managed to get away from Maria, he has wanted to visit the woman again, his pent up desire have gotten too much for him and so he pays the beautiful mortal a visit.


Maria had never been one to sleep around, it was true that she occasionally had a one night stand but those were becoming less frequent as she got older, the other person would always try and get to know her in the morning, but that was no fun. When Loki had appeared in her room, she hadn't been too sure what to say, her hand fell instantly to her gun, pulling it out and pointing it at the man in front of her. All he did was stare at her, a cocky grin gracing his lips when the gun pointed accurately at his forehead, "Now Maria," he started, his sharp accent making the words even more lethal to the agents senses, "why must you do this? I am not here to harm you, but you know that already." Faltering slightly, she watched as Loki moved slowly towards her, stalking her like she was his prey, "You want me," he smiled, eyes darkening a little at the thought, "I can tell that you do. Something about having sex with the villain gets you exited, do not deny it, I can tell if you are lying." Maria knew he was right, the man was dangerous and that's what made him sexy. In her job she has always been surrounded by the good guys, the ass kissers, the safe choices, but Loki was nothing like those men, he was dangerous, a risk, and something about that turned her on beyond belief. Even though she had accepted that Loki was right, her gun remained pointed at the man, face stoic and cold as she tried to hide her emotions. Shaking his head lightly, Loki continued towards her, placing his forehead against the tip of the gun, "If you wanted to shoot me, you would have done it by now." Maria didn't flinch, she didn't react, he was right, she had no intention to shoot the man but what else could she do, he was in her bedroom, blocking her only exit, she had no choice right now. Chuckling in his rather sinister way, Loki just smiled, "I'm bored of this now."

Reaching up he pulled the gun from Maria's grasp and threw it to the side, he knew that should she not want this she would have quite easily been able to stop him from doing this, but she didn't, so he continued. In one swift motion he had pinned Maria against the wall, his body sandwiching her between himself and the hard surface. Reaching down, he grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head, leaning his face down so his lips were barely and inch from hers, "if you do not want this, say so now, otherwise, there is no going back." Maria froze, she could not speak a word, the position she was in right now made it almost impossible to think, her mind clouded with desire as the heat from Loki's body penetrated through her uniform.

The God took Maria's silence as her consent and pushed forward, pressing his lips to hers, there was urgency in the kiss, the moment filled with pent up lust and desire. His hand lowered from her wrists, pulling forcefully at the hair tie that held the brown locks in place, allowing the hair to fall loose over the woman's shoulder. Embedding that hand in her hair, the other trailed down her body, gripping onto her thigh and pulling it up to rest on his hip. It had been such a long time since Loki had been with a woman, all his sexual desires had been dealt with through self-pleasure, but it was never enough, a simple short term ease rather than a fix. By this point, Maria had completely given in, she was a strong woman but it had been a long time for her too, the anger and hatred she felt towards Loki only seemed to make her desire for him that much stronger. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lifted her body forward, bring them even closer together, the man may not be as muscular as Thor but he was certainly far better than most humans, tall and refined, just how she liked her men. Moaning a little as his fingers tugged at her hair, she bit his lip, forcing them to fly open as he reacted to the sensation; Maria took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, moaning a little at the feel of his tongue. Needing more, Loki wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and lifted her up, both of her legs moving instantly to wrap tightly around his waist. Thrusting his hips forwards, a moan escaped bother of their lips, their desire becoming more evident with each passing second. Maria's head dropped back and hit the wall with a thud as the sensation overtook her, Loki took the opportunity to place kisses on her neck, working his way down until he reached the neckline of her uniform. Sighing loudly, he focused on the image of their clothing and before Maria could ask what the hell he was doing, both of their outfits were gone, forcing the agent to gasp at the sudden feel of his skin against hers, he was naked and so was she. The smirk that had been present on Loki's face earlier returned once again, it was always nice to surprise his lovers. Being forced even harder against the wall, the brunette could feel the pressure of his erection pressing against her stomach, her hand reaching down between their bodies and taking the member into her grasp. A loud hiss escaped Loki's lips as she began to massage his throbbing penis, back and forth in a repetitive motion, his teeth biting down on her neck as her ministrations grew faster. Pulling back, he looked Maria in the eyes for a moment, he wanted her so much right now and he knew that once he was inside her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. The woman understood what he was thinking but rather than speaking a word, she took the large member that was in her palm and moved her hips up a little until it lay just at her opening, she knew how wet she was so she wasn't really worried about if she would be able to accommodate his size. As the woman nodded her consent, Loki thrust forward, forcing a loud scream to escape the lips of both lovers. Maria couldn't help but dig her nails into his shoulder as he penetrated deep inside of her, the sheer size of him forcing a ripple of pleasure to pass through her body. Loki wasn't fairing much better, he had expected her to be tight but not as much as she was, the sensation was amazing, definitely worth the wait. Staying inside her for a moment, he allowed her body to get used to his size, his own pleasure making him want to savour every moment of her warmth wrapped around his cock. Pulling out slowly, he left only the tip inside of her, pausing again before thrusting back into her forcefully. Wrapping her arms once again around Loki's neck, Maria began to work her hips in a rolling motion, aiding the man as he drove in and out of her. "Oh God," she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder once again, her orgasm was nearing and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "Cum for me," Loki ordered, thrusting harder and faster as her cries became louder and louder, she had no idea where he'd learnt that word but she wasn't about to stop to ask him. The pleasure Maria felt when she found her release was like nothing she had ever felt before, her past lovers had been good but there was something different about this, the forbidden aspect seemed to only aid the strength of her orgasm. As her walls clamped down on Loki's cock, he couldn't help but moan as his lover rode the wave of ecstasy, he didn't want to admit it but she thought she was beautiful when she let pleasure overtake her, more so than when she was her normal cold self.

Slowing a little as she came down from her high, Loki took the time to change their position, pulling out of her and releasing her legs. He turned her so she was facing the wall and wrapped his arm once again around her waist, using his other hand to push her hair to the side so he could see her face as he fucked her. Dropping that hand downwards, he guided his penis back inside her pussy, moaning as the warmth of her body encompassed him again. Pressing his chest against her back, it wasn't long until his thrusts were hard and fast again, he could feel her building once more, a lustful grin gracing his lips and he moved closer to his own orgasm. This time, Maria's body shook violently as the waves of pleasure rippled through her body, a loud grunt escaping Loki's lips as she clamped down again, he was so close himself, the milking tug of her pussy pulling him over the edge as he spilled out inside of her, a loud cry flying out of the Gods lips as he came inside his lover.

Recovering slowly from his intense release, he pulled himself out of her, freeing her body and stepping back, he hadn't really thought about what he'd do or say once it was over, all he'd known was that he needed her and he didn't care how that happened. Maria turned to face the man; her breathing still laboured as she stood naked in front of him, she did not say a word there was nothing to say. Focusing once again, Loki returned the clothes to both of their bodies, looking up, he smiled at Maria, a genuine smile, "Until next time," and with that he was gone. Maria just stood there for a moment before letting out a loud sigh, no one could ever know about this, and it could never happen again, could it?


End file.
